The Devils Daughter: A Supernatural Fanfic
by ColorsOflyrics
Summary: A Supernatural AU story.
1. Chapter 1

"What's up Sammie boy?" Dean asked, peering out the window of the old Impala as they sped through the growing night.

"Hmm?" Sam replied coming out of his daze in the passenger seat.

"You've been quiet since we left the hotel." Dean observed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sam replied absently, his gaze fixed on the road ahead. "Just ready to get this hunt over with."

"You and me both bro." Dean agreed solemnly.

"Is this all we're going to do the rest of our lives?" Sam said suddenly, before he could stop himself.

"You got something better planned Sammie boy?" Dean asked without pause.

"Are we going to be old and gray still kicking demon ass in Daddy's name?" Sammie continued his rant, ignoring Dean.

"Honestly, I wasn't planning on being old and gray." Dean huffed.

"Chicks dig baldies." He added, chuckling at the look on Sammie's face.

"We can't do this forever Dean. I mean, we got to settle sometime and what are we going to do when that happens? We have nothing Dean." Sam only paused when the car stopped.

"We're here Sammie, so set aside your midlife crises and get ready for some fun. Or are you afraid your going to break a bone?" Dean smirked as he slipped from the driver seat of the Impala.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Sam asked, letting Dean take the lead position as he usually did.

"Bobby said that in the past few weeks the parishioner here has found several dug graves during his morning walks." Dean informed him, turning suddenly serious.

"Grave robbing's? Doesn't sound unusual to me." Sam replied with a sigh.

"Yea, well, how many grave robbing's have you heard of bones being left behind?" Dean asked, popping open the trunk and shifting through the loads of weaponry they usually carried.

"Leaving bones?" Sam asked, joining Dean.

"Bones." Dean repeated, "And not those of the previous tenant."

"So someone is stealing bones, and leaving bones behind?" Sam asked as he picked up a loaded rifle.

"Something like that." Dean nodded.

"So what? Like zombies?" Sam asked, glancing at the gate in front of him. Beyond it, the grave was silently and definitely spooky-bad-horror-movie like.

"I'm thinking more like body possession or something. But you never know." Dean replied, grabbing his last weapon. "Ready?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Sam asked and without thinking he jumped up, grabbing the top of the gate and swinging himself over. Dean landed easily beside him.

"Let me guess." Sam sighed once Dean had joined him. "No demon action until midnight?"

"Or three A.M." Dean shrugged. "Depending on the demon."

"Great." Sam groaned, glancing at his watch would read 10:32. "What do we do until then?"

"Well Sammy boy, looking like tonight's your lucky night." Dean nodded in front of them. Sam followed his gaze to find two blonde headed females struggling on the ground.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Sam huffed.

"Looks like the night is looking up." Dean smirked, striding forward to help the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Sam could even think he felt himself moving into action, grabbing the nearest zombie body and throwing his knee into the half dead creatures stomach. The fight seemed to last a matter of seconds before Dean and Sam were unloading a flurry of bullets into the Zombie's chest. Carefully, Sam scanned the grave yard making sure that none of the creatures had managed to escape. When he was done he returned to his brother and the girl.1

"You okay bro?" Sam questioned, glancing at Dean.2

"Still kickin'," Dean nodded, "No Zombie chunks yet."3

"Ha-ha." Sam replied, less then moved by Dean's after battle humor. Ignoring him, Sam turned to the girl who was still laying on the ground, shaking and pale. She was blonde and her blue eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her face was covered with dirt from her first face planet. 4

"Hey," Sam greeted her slowly and carefully, not wanting to frighten her. "Are you hurt?" He questioned, wanting to make sure she was alright. He knew better then to try to grab her, she was in shock, there was no telling what she would do. What Sam didn't expect however, was for the girl to launch herself at him, swinging madly.5

"You killed her!" The girl screamed. Sam stumbled backwards, trying to dodge her without hurting her.6

"You killed her! You killed my sister!" The girl screamed hysterically.7

"Hey!" Dean cried out, racing to Sam's aid, wrapping his arms around the girls waist to pull her off of him. 8

"Hey, hey," Dean kept repeating as he struggled to hold her back, "I need to you to breath okay, just breath okay" Dean continued to talk to the girl until her anger subsided and she collapsed into tears. Before Dean could even blink, the girl was up, her petite body pushing through Dean's well-built arms and with inhuman strength, she threw him into one of the cemented grave headstones. It gave a sharp crack beneath his weight as the girl took off out of the cemetery. 9

"DUDE!" Sam cried, rushing to his brothers side and ignoring the blonde, "You okay?"10

"Fine," Dean growled, turning to watch the girl disapear.11

"What the hell?" Sam demanded looking around the graveyard.12

"Dude, I have no idea." Dean shook his head as Sam helped him to his feet, "Just do me a favor, reminded me to never help a damsel in distress again."13

"I don't think she was all that much damsel. She seemed to know what she was doing before we came along." Sam commented.14

"Yea, getting her butt kicked," Dean replied as they made their way back to the Impala, work done for tonight.15

"Yea, well, we weren't that good when we started hunting either."16

"You think she's fresh meat? Like what, Buffy the vampire slayer?" Dean questioned, slipping into the drivers seat of the Impala and cranking the car.17

"Something like that," Sam nodded, "But there's only one way to find out."18

"Find her." Dean sighed as they drove off, leaving the grave yard behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Sam could even think he felt himself moving into action, grabbing the nearest zombie body and throwing his knee into the half dead creatures stomach. The fight seemed to last a matter of seconds before Dean and Sam were unloading a flurry of bullets into the Zombie's chest. Carefully, Sam scanned the grave yard making sure that none of the creatures had managed to escape. When he was done he returned to his brother and the girl.1

"You okay bro?" Sam questioned, glancing at Dean.2

"Still kickin'," Dean nodded, "No Zombie chunks yet."3

"Ha-ha." Sam replied, less then moved by Dean's after battle humor. Ignoring him, Sam turned to the girl who was still laying on the ground, shaking and pale. She was blonde and her blue eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her face was covered with dirt from her first face planet. 4

"Hey," Sam greeted her slowly and carefully, not wanting to frighten her. "Are you hurt?" He questioned, wanting to make sure she was alright. He knew better then to try to grab her, she was in shock, there was no telling what she would do. What Sam didn't expect however, was for the girl to launch herself at him, swinging madly.5

"You killed her!" The girl screamed. Sam stumbled backwards, trying to dodge her without hurting her.6

"You killed her! You killed my sister!" The girl screamed hysterically.7

"Hey!" Dean cried out, racing to Sam's aid, wrapping his arms around the girls waist to pull her off of him. 8

"Hey, hey," Dean kept repeating as he struggled to hold her back, "I need to you to breath okay, just breath okay" Dean continued to talk to the girl until her anger subsided and she collapsed into tears. Before Dean could even blink, the girl was up, her petite body pushing through Dean's well-built arms and with inhuman strength, she threw him into one of the cemented grave headstones. It gave a sharp crack beneath his weight as the girl took off out of the cemetery. 9

"DUDE!" Sam cried, rushing to his brothers side and ignoring the blonde, "You okay?"10

"Fine," Dean growled, turning to watch the girl disapear.11

"What the hell?" Sam demanded looking around the graveyard.12

"Dude, I have no idea." Dean shook his head as Sam helped him to his feet, "Just do me a favor, reminded me to never help a damsel in distress again."13

"I don't think she was all that much damsel. She seemed to know what she was doing before we came along." Sam commented.14

"Yea, getting her butt kicked," Dean replied as they made their way back to the Impala, work done for tonight.15

"Yea, well, we weren't that good when we started hunting either."16

"You think she's fresh meat? Like what, Buffy the vampire slayer?" Dean questioned, slipping into the drivers seat of the Impala and cranking the car.17

"Something like that," Sam nodded, "But there's only one way to find out."18

"Find her." Dean sighed as they drove off, leaving the grave yard behind.


End file.
